


Flirtatious

by KAten (Killerwit68)



Series: Supercorp First Kisses Collection [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerwit68/pseuds/KAten
Summary: Alex gives newly-out pan Kara bad dating advice when it comes to a mysterious woman at the bar. Kara’s terrible pickup lines give her away when she meets the same woman later in the evening as Supergirl.Standalone short story about the first kiss between Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Series: Supercorp First Kisses Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994827
Comments: 39
Kudos: 369





	Flirtatious

Flirtatious by K. Aten

The music wasn’t too loud nor the surrounding color-changing lighting fast enough to warrant calling the place a club. But it wasn’t quite like a bar either. For starters, Starlight catered to everyone, humans and aliens alike. Peacefully and fair. The place was unique with its decor and clientele, and was clean with a business casual vibe. Three women sat in a booth not far from the bar. Worried blue eyes glanced at the couple across the table. “Are you sure you’re okay with everything?”

“Kara, for the last time, I’m fine! I mean, I brought you to my favorite place to pick up—” Alex abruptly stopped speaking and directed a weak grin toward her fiancée. “Uh, leads. Yeah, and um, it was a good place to meet nice people too?”

Rather than be angry, brown eyes squinted in mirth. “Babe, you weren’t born engaged to me. Both of us have dated _and_ hooked up with people before. It’s perfectly healthy as long as serial hookups aren’t used as a coping mechanism for some deeper—”

Kara leaned across the table faster than wise, given the status of her super-secret, and covered both their mouths. “Nope! You are _not_ gonna start that flirty psychoanalysis thing and forget about me!”

She moved her hands and sat down again then Kelly took a sip of her beer and smirked. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Babe, she totally called you out!” Alex crowed, lifting her own bottle in the air to fake toast Kara.

“Then ‘babe’ she totally called you out too. Kara has clearly been around us enough to know how you get.”

“Speaking of getting, can we get back to me now?” Kara pleaded.

Her sister returned to the subject at hand with laser focus. “What does the new widdle pan baby need? Perhaps a bottle of something dark and sweet like her?” She pointed to a woman near the bar, then moved her finger toward a man of similar build nearby. “Or him?” Then Alex’s stopped on an alien standing by the jukebox. “Or even them?” She laughed at her own joke and Kelly gave Kara an apologetic look.

“Alex, no. Kara came out to us sincerely and would like our help connecting with someone.”

“She could have asked Nia.”

“Nia is more connected to the trans community than the entire LGBTQ community as a whole. I want a… _panopoly_ to choose from! Besides, she is a huge gossip and you would have been pissed if I’d told her first.”

Alex snorted. “Word of the day?”

“Shut up! Some of Cat’s old habits are hard to break.”

“You’re literally the strongest person on the planet and yet—”

Kelly snapped her fingers between the two bickering siblings. “Focus.”

Alex sighed. “Fine. But what about the two I pointed at near the bar? Either one of them catch your interest?”

Kara nodded, focused more on the woman than the man who just finished taking his fourth selfie in less than a minute. “What do I do?”

Alex looked at her like she was crazy. “What do you mean what do you do? You approach the person and make small talk. The same way you’d strike up a conversation with anyone you were interested in dating, or _other_.” She made air quotes on the last word and Kara pushed her fingers down with both hands.

“You’re the worst, Burr!”

Alex clapped her hands over her ears. “No! Don’t start that. You know if you put any one of those songs in my head that damn musical will ear worm me for months.”

“Sorry.” Kara wasn’t sorry at all. “I like the one with glasses.”

Both Alex and Kelly looked toward the woman sitting at the bar. She had loose long dark hair, black framed glasses, and a leather jacket. Underneath they could see a baggy black sweater and jeans. Alex raised an eyebrow. “She’s hot.” Then she looked at Kelly and quickly backpedaled. “I mean that in a completely objective way, of course!”

Kelly took a swig of her beer and met Kara’s blue eyes. “No, she’s hot. You should go for it.”

“But what do I say?”

Alex wasn’t known for her good advice when it came to the ladies. How she snagged someone as amazing as Kelly was beyond any of their friends. “Remember when you had to fill in for the Catco society and gossip writer for a week?”

Kara groaned. “Unfortunately.”

“And do you remember that article you wrote about pickup lines?”

“Alex, no! Do not encourage her to do that.”

A grin broke across Kara’s face. “Ooh, yes! Some of those were really good.”

“Well, Supergirl…now’s your chance.”

Kara’s eyes widened in panic. “Uh, I don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

“Two dozen donuts.”

A crinkle formed between Kara’s brows. “What?”

“If you use a pickup line on her every time you pass by the bar, I’ll buy you two dozen donuts from Noonan’s. If you score a phone number I’ll buy two dozen a week for a month.” She kicked herself for promising so much but her sister’s appetite and metabolism wouldn’t be swayed by less.

Kara nearly broke the table in half moving her hand out to shake on the offer. “Deal!”

Alex smirked and nodded toward the bar in the center of the place, acting as a buffer between the pool tables from the small dance floor. “You can start by getting us another round.”

Kara slowly turned her head to take in the attractive woman as she lifted a glass of something on the rocks. She focused and listened to two full beats of the woman’s heart then swallowed nervously. In that moment, Kara Danvers didn’t feel at all like Supergirl. Instead she felt an awful lot like that naïve cub reporter that first set her sights on National City.

She stood before she could lose her nerve and smoothed the non-existent wrinkles from her khakis. “Here goes nothing.”

Kelly called out, “Good luck!” but it was lost to the sound of the mystery woman’s heartbeat.

Lena Luthor hadn’t been in National City more than a few weeks. The move had been…unwanted. But it was tradition to take over a branch of Luthor Corp whenever a new one opened and her brother had claimed Metropolis years ago due to his huge man-crush on Superman. That left her current location, not that it was a bad thing. National City had their own resident superhero and she was worth ten times the big blue Boy Scout. Lena liked her steel a little softer on the outside.

She was in this particular establishment because Jess, her admin, insisted it was a nice casual place to unwind that was very open to different clientele. Since Jess’s current significant other was a Margoi and sported orange skin with a forehead crest, she knew exactly that the other woman implied. Sure enough, there were quite a few non-humans scattered about, including the green-skinned bartender.

M’gann was busy when Kara got to the bar so she casually cleared her throat to garner the attention of the attractive woman on the bar stool. She faltered for just a second when blue eyes met pale sea green, both hidden behind the lenses of their glasses. Kara recovered quickly though flashed her trademark sunny grin. “Um, hi!”

Lena gave the blonde a discrete once-over and smirked. “Hello.”

“So…you see my sister over there?” Kara pointed toward their table. “She’s the brunette with the funky haircut.”

Curious, and sure she knew what was coming, she replied, “Yes?”

Kara leaned a little closer and conspiratorially lowered her voice. “Well, she wants to know if _you_ think _I’m_ cute.”

Lena burst into laughter, not expecting the twist on the age-old pickup line. “Oh she does, hmm?”

Kara nodded comically. “Absolutely.”

Lena crooked her finger at Kara, drawing the blonde closer. “You can tell your sister that… if she wants to know bad enough, she needs to come ask me herself.”

Kara sighed and backed away just as the bartender made her way over to their side of the bar. “Touché. Can I at least buy you a drink for putting up with such a terrible line?”

The CEO of Luthor Corp – NC smiled at Kara and pulled a platinum card from the front of her jeans pocket, then deliberately placed it on the bar in front of her. “I can buy my own, thanks.”

Slightly dejected, Kara ordered another round and less than a minute later she picked up the three bottles and turned away. She stopped and looked back at the sound of the stranger’s voice.

“It wasn’t so bad, the line. You should definitely try again when you come back to the bar.”

The sunny smile returned immediately. “I will!”

When Kara arrived at their booth Alex demanded she recount the entire interaction. When she was finished, Alex sat back and took a swig of the new beer. “Damn, and I thought for sure you’d crash and burn.”

“Alex!” Kelly swatted her arm.

Dark brows raised with confusion. “What? Are you telling me you didn’t?”

Kelly huffed. “Of course not. Kara is an attractive young woman not to mention Supergirl has been voted into the Catco Top Ten World’s Most Attractive Women three years running. So I’m sure plenty have fantasized about—”

“Eww, no! Never say that in my presence again.”

Kara laughed. “You’re such a child.”

“Fine, be a child with me then. Why don’t you go pick out a game for us to play while we’re drinking.” She pointed toward a wall of shelves that had at least a hundred different board games.

“Why can’t you do it?” She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Alex.

“Kelly and I are going to make out like teenagers while you’re gone.”

Disgust crawled across Kara’s face. “You could have given me literally any answer but that one and I’d have been fine. But nooo...”

It wasn’t long after they began playing Sorry that Alex waggled her nearly empty bottle at Kara. “Ready for another round?”

Kara thought hard about what she would say as she walked up to the bar and stood next to the other woman.

Lena smiled. “Back again already?”

“Do you know how much a polar bear weighs?”

In a surprise move guaranteed to throw Kara off her game, Lena in fact _did_ know. “Males are usually just under a thousand pounds while females run about half or less. Why do you ask?”

Not to be deterred, Kara plowed on with the pickup line. “I’d say that’s enough to break the ice, wouldn’t you? Hi, I’m Kara.” She held out her hand and smiled.

Charmed, Lena snickered and pressed her hand into Kara’s to shake. “Lena, and that’s another good one. I wasn’t sure where you were going with that.”

Kara blew out a nervous breath. “You almost threw me off with your answer.”

“But you recovered well enough, you’re very good.” Lena decided to play the game and see what happened. She set Kara up perfectly and waited for the appropriate line. Something like ‘that’s not the only thing I’m good at’, but it never came.

“Thank you.”

Lena tried again. “Are you this flirtatious with all ladies who look lonely at bars?”

Kara blushed and shuffled a bit where she was standing. Her blue eyes shone with deeper admission. “You’re actually my first.”

The beers were placed on the bar and Lena tipped her glass to her. “See you on the next round, Kara.”

Kara winked awkwardly and gave her finger guns before picking up the three bottles. “Not if I see you first!”

On and on they went back and forth, some rounds were just to fetch water so Alex and Kelly stayed sober enough to function. Kara of course wasn’t bothered by the alcohol.

One particular trip toward the bar wasn’t to order drinks but rather so Kara could use the restroom. She walked by Lena, noticing the brunette watching her. Then Kara abruptly backed up a few steps and said, “Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?” She left Lena to her laughter and continued on her way.

At the end of the evening, Kara made one last trip up to the bar to pay their tab. She could see Lena was cashing out as well. She stopped next to where Lena sat on the bar stool and announced, “Well here I am. What are your other two wishes?”

Lena burst into delighted laughter, her eyes crinkling at the corners when she met Kara’s gaze. “Very smooth.” Then she glanced toward Alex and Kelly, taking in their drunken laughter. “Your friends look like they’re feeling the beer. I hope you all get home safely.”

“Oh, Alex and Kelly, that’s her fiancée, already called an uber.”

Lena tilted her head curiously. “What about you? You seem fairly sober considering I’ve watched you drinking the same amount as them over the course of the evening.”

Kara grinned triumphantly. “So you’ve been watching me, huh?”

“Maybe.”

Used to hiding who she was, but still needing to have some sort of personal life, Alex decided a few years after Kara became Supergirl that it would be okay to tell people she was an alien. That way it would explain any strange uses of power and Kara’s occasional idiosyncrasies. “Uh, well, I’m actually an alien and alcohol doesn’t really affect me.”

Lena smirked and drained the remainder of her scotch. The ice cubes had half melted away. “Pity. Nothing better than a good buzz from better alcohol. So Kara…”

“Yes?” Kara gave her such a look of hope that it rivalled any Supergirl could convey to the masses. “Are you taking an uber too, or do you need a ride home?”

“Oh no, I flew here…uh, on a bus. Yeah. I took a bus.”

Snorted laughter spilled from between wine-colored lips. Even dressed down, Lena was still pristine. “I see. Well,” She pointed to the oversize smart watch on her slim wrist. “This is the end of the evening for me. I hope you get home safely.”

“You too—”

She was interrupted when Lena’s phone began ringing. Seeing it was her security company, Lena gave Kara an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I have to take this.” Then she grabbed the phone and quickly made her way out of the bar. Kara tried not to listen but still heard the words “What do you mean a break in?” before the door closed behind her.

Disappointed that she didn’t at least get Lena’s number, Kara turned back to the bartender. “Hey M’gann. Can I get our tab?”

The Martian paused in wiping down the bar where Lena’s glass had been resting moments before. She nodded her head toward the door where Lena had just exited. “Already paid for by Miss Luthor.”

Kara gaped at her. “Did you say Luthor? As in, _the_ Lena Luthor? The bigshot new CEO of the National City branch of Luthor Corp?”

M’gann came to Lena’s defense immediately. “She may be a high and mighty executive but she’s good people…both her and Lex are.” M’gann elaborated at Kara’s curious look. “I met him once in Metropolis. But anyway, neither sibling is anything like their disgraced father. That man can rot in jail for the rest of his life for poisoning half metropolis with pollutants from his arms factory, _and_ trying to kill Clark Kent for reporting on it!” M’gann was originally from Metropolis and knew what she was talking about. But when she tapped her temple, Kara though she’d used one of her powers on Lena to verify the CEO’s intentions.

Kara frowned. While she wasn’t a much of a fan of the Luthor name because of the attack on her cousin, she also didn’t believe in abusing your powers either. “Surely you didn’t—”

“You know better than that! I would never read someone against their will but surface thoughts are projected by everyone, barring a few species, so her good intentions were easy enough to see.”

“Okay, well that’s good to know.” Despite Lena paying their bill, Kara still pulled enough cash from the slim wallet in her pants pocket to tip on what she thought they’d spent over the course of the evening.

M’gann tried to refuse. “That’s not necessary.”

Kara smiled at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She placed the cash on the bar. “I found it on the floor.” Then she gave the woman a jaunty little wave and made her way back to their booth.

Kelly and Alex both had their jackets on and were giggling like little kids at each other. “So guys—” she began excitedly, only to have Alex drunkenly cut her off.

“No guys!” Kara lightly batted Alex’s hand away from her mouth but the brunette wasn’t done. “Hey, did you get the hottie’s number?”

“That hottie was none other than Lena freaking Luthor!”

“No!” Alex exclaimed dramatically. Kelly just covered her mouth in shock and Kara giggled at how much she looked like the surprised cat meme that Nia always texts her.

“Yes, and she paid our tab.”

That part didn’t faze Alex as much. She shrugged. “Not like a Luthor can’t afford it.”

Kelly suddenly looked up from her phone. “Babe, Uber’s here.”

They all exchanged hugs then Kara followed them outside and watched to make sure they got in the car okay. When they were gone she quickly changed into her suit in a nearby alley and shot upward into the night.

Far above the city, Kara cast out her senses and heard the now familiar sound of Lena’s heartbeat. With it came words.

“What do you mean, whomever broke into the building is _still_ inside? What do I pay you for? Call the police immediately! We have years of research, not to mention volatile experiments in the clean energy lab below—” The voice cut off abruptly with the sound of a gunshot.

Concerned, Kara raced toward the rapidly increasing heartrate. She should have known the destination would be the tall building bearing a large white L on the side. As luck would have it, six armed men dressed in black tactical suits had forced Lena outside onto a decent size balcony. She could easily make out the model of each semi-automatic rifle as well as the slight tremor to Lena’s hands where the CEO kept them clenched into fists at her sides.

It took less than a second to act. Supergirl quickly disabled each weapon with her heat vision. Three of the men weren’t wearing gloves and suffered burns from the superheated metal. Two pulled out pistols and one had a knife. Kara sighed. “They never learn.” She quickly flew down and stood in front of Lena, protecting her at the same time she caught each fired round. Clips were emptied and Supergirl turned a wicked grin on the men. “Is that all you’ve got?”

One man panicked and threw the pistol at her, then turned to run while the rest stared at her in fear. Kara knocked him into a table and chairs with a quick gust of breath, then knocked him down again when he tried to untangle himself. After that it was short work to speed over to each man, using the previously blown about chair’s legs to bend into makeshift restraints. She stared at the group disapprovingly. “That’s the level of intelligence you’re recruiting?” The man who looked to be the leader shrugged. “Shooting me with actual bullets didn’t work but throwing the gun at me would do the trick?” Her tirade was interrupted by Lena.

“You’re funnier than I imagined.”

Kara turned around and put her hands on her hips, unsure how to interact with the woman she’s been flirting with all night, unbeknownst to said woman. “Um, thank you, Miss Luthor.”

“Please, you can call me Lena.”

A few minutes later the police burst through the door with guns drawn, followed closely by building security, only instead of guns they had Tasers. Supergirl smiled at a familiar detective in the group of cops. Maggie nodded toward her. “Supergirl.”

Kara laughed. “Detective Sawyer. Are they sending the big guns out now for simple B and E?”

Maggie grinned and shook her head. “Nothing is every simple when it comes to a high profile company like Luthor Corp. I heard the call and was in the neighborhood. What about you, don’t you ever sleep?”

Kara put on her best serious face and tried to look intimidating in front of the criminals. “Crime never sleeps, Detective Sawyer, why should I?” She watched to gauge Maggie’s reaction and was disappointed when the other woman burst into laughter. Kara frowned. “Too much?”

Maggie pinched her thumb and forefinger together, leaving a tiny gap. “Just a bit. But keep working on it, Kid.”

“Darn it.”

The cops rounded up the criminals in short order, placing handcuffs on each as Kara used her heat vision to cut off the temporary restraints. Then everyone but the three women made their way through Lena’s offices to head downstairs. Maggie stayed behind to question the CEO. “Do you know what they wanted?”

Lena shook her head. “No clue. I was out for the evening. Justin, the head of my night shift security, said they came in and overtook the skeleton crew and disappeared. I was getting ready to head home when I got the call and came straight here instead. It was only once I was in my office that Justin called upstairs and said the men were still in the building. A fact I found out for myself soon enough.”

“What about current projects? Anything that would warrant this sort of break in?”

“Nothing that I can share with you.” Maggie frowned and Lena quickly clarified. “All Luthor Corp projects are under the strictest security and staff has to sign a blanket NDA when they go to work in the labs because corporate espionage is real and costly. However, this building is only working on clean energy stuff. No weapons, nothing to attract this sort of element.”

Maggie nodded and put her tablet and stylus back in her cargo pocket, then pulled out a card and handed it to Lena. “Thank you for your time, Miss Luthor. If you think of anything else give me a call.”

“I will.”

Once Maggie was gone, Lena turned to Supergirl. “This wasn’t the way I wanted to meet you for the first time.”

Kara tilted her head. Her cape and hair fluttered in the wind on the balcony and she noticed Lena shiver slightly. “No? How did you envision our meeting?”

Lena waved her inside. “For starters, I wanted to extend an olive branch and tell you how much I admire what you do for the people of National City. I also wanted to offer Luther Corp resources should you ever need allies in your fight for good.” Rather than walk behind her desk where Lena typically felt most comfortable and in control, she leaned against the near side of it, only a few feet from where Supergirl stood facing her.

Kara spoke with firm authority. “And you really had no idea what six armed men could be looking for in this facility?”

Lena stepped away from the desk toward Supergirl and held her hand out as a show of peace. “I swear to you, I don’t. I know that you must be suspicious of anyone bearing the Luthor name after what my father did, but I will pledge on whatever star you choose, I mean no harm. I’ll tell you anything you want to know, Supergirl, I’m an open book.”

Kara, forgetting who she was for a moment and standing so close to the woman she’d been flirting all night with, had no control over the words that fell from her lips. “It’s a good thing I have my library card then because I’m totally checking you out.” Kara grinned and if the words alone weren’t enough to blow her secret identity, the accompanying finger guns sealed the deal. Seconds later the look slid right off her face when Lena covered her mouth in shock, just like the surprised cat meme. It was then Kara realized what she’d done. “Oh shoot.”

“Oh my god, you’re the woman from the bar!”

Kara cringed. “Uh, speaking of NDA’s, I may have one more for you to sign. Sorry.”

Lena burst out in laughter. “So Supergirl thinks I’m cute enough to flirt all night with, hmm?”

“No.”

Lena frowned. “No?”

Supergirl held out her hand. “No, Kara Zor-El Danvers does. It’s a pleasure to meet you as both my halves.”

Lena took her hand but didn’t release it right away. “I’d say the pleasure is all mine but we both know how you feel.”

“And what about you?”

A dark brow rose as Lena looked at her curiously. “What about me, what?”

“You never answered if you thought I was cute in the bar. You told my sister to ask.”

Lena smirked. “Oh, she did.”

“Really?” Lena nodded. “And what did you say?”

“Well…you’d have to ask her.” Kara contemplated her drunk sister. Alex was most likely passed out by now. Lena couldn’t bear to see Kara’s sad puppy face and it had only been directed at her for less than a minute. “Fine. I told her that if you were words on a page you’d be what they call ‘fine print’. Is that better?”

Kara grinned at her. “Look at you! You’re just a _font_ of pickup lines.”

Lena groaned. “It’s _fount_ and that pun was terrible.”

The super stepped closer until six inches separated the two powerful women. “So what happens now?”

“Now you answer a question for me.”

“And that is?” Kara eyed her nervously. Usually she felt confident in the cape as Supergirl but right at that moment she was just Kara, a newly out pansexual who was standing in front of a person who attracted her on multiple levels. Intellectually, physically, and with her sense of humor.

“If I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?”

Kara immediately opened her mouth to answer, then swiftly closed it again as a wrinkle formed between her brows. She opened her mouth again and raised a finger, then cut off whatever she was going to say before asking, “This is a trick question, isn’t it?”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Okay, so the second question’s answer negates the first question. If I say yes, then I’m agreeing to a date and my answer would match the answer to the date. If I said no, then using it to answer the second questions means yes to the first—” She stopped and grinned. “You’re too clever for your own good. How about I spare the long analysis and just say yes?”

Lena blew out a relieved breath. “Whew, you had me worried there for a second.”

“Really? Why?”

“Well look at you!” Lena gestured toward Kara where she stood in her full Supergirl glory. “You’re practically a goddess and I’m just some random corporate type.”

Kara stepped even closer until she was standing right in front of Lena, their fronts not quite touching. “Corporate type maybe, but random never. I’ve read all your published articles across various science digests. I’ve even seen your TED talk. Though I didn’t realize the woman who looked like a college student in the bar earlier was the brilliant scientist I saw on the stage. Youngest woman to win the Hawking Prize, and many other accomplishments that are too extensive to list. If anything, _I_ should be worried. Not to mention…” She trailed off, suddenly afraid of her own honesty.

“Not to mention?”

Kara met her gaze with trepidation. “I, uh, have a very limited relationship history.”

“Limited?”

“Like…zero.”

Lena’s eyes widened at the extremely personal information Kara had just shared with her. “Oh.”

“So, I understand if you’re not interested because of my lack of experience. I mean, I have kissed people, well, one person in high school. I broke his nose but I swear I’m much better now!”

Lena couldn’t help the laughter that spilled from her lips at Kara’s nervous rambling. “How do you know you’re better if you’ve only kissed one person?”

“I practice on eggs. That way if it breaks I know I need to be gentler.”

“And when is the last time you had egg on your face?”

Kara grinned. “Earlier tonight?” A second later they both burst into laughter.

Lena took a shaky breath and smiled up at Kara. Her heart raced at the thought that she was about ‘Star Trek’ it with the Woman of Steel. “Want to try it again?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if you’re still in the business of breaking noses I’m not sure I’ll want to date you. I’m not vain but I like my nose in its current shape. That being said, the only way to find out is to get the business of kissing out of the way right off the bat.”

Kara’s mouth dropped open and she covered it with the fingers of her right hand…just like the cat meme. “You want to kiss me?”

Lena raised the pesky eyebrow that Kara had come to decide was a weapon worse than kryptonite. “You mean you don’t want to kiss me?”

The super quickly shook her head. “No, I do.”

“How much?”

The words, “A lot” whispered from between Kara’s lips. But by that point both women were already leaning toward each other.

The kiss was everything and nothing each had expected. For Kara it was an affirmation of the attraction that had been simmering below the surface all evening. It was a balm to think that someone like Lena would take a risk on her, on the potential for harm not just from Kara herself but from Supergirl’s enemies.

And Lena was completely blown away by the passion she found lingering beneath the surface of a woman who wore her personas as literal suits of clothing. The kiss was in turns sweet like cardigans and puppies, and demanding in exactly the same way Supergirl had been known to face down the worst society had to offer. It was extremely hot.

When they pulled away from each other two pairs of eyes fluttered open and Kara’s smile shone brighter than the sun. “That was amazing!” Lena shook her head and Kara grew concerned. “What is it? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Lena took Kara’s hand in her own and smiled. “You must be contagious.”

“I don’t understand.”

Lena hesitated then said the words with barely restrained laughter. “You must be contagious because right now…I feel pretty _super_.”

It took a few seconds for the joke to register then both women began laughing. Lena suddenly pulled her phone from her jeans pocket and unlocked it then handed it to Kara. “Put your number in.” She waited for Kara to finish and hand it back, then sent a quick text. “There, now you have my number too. You can send me your address later.”

“Address?”

“You agreed to a date, remember? I’m picking you up next Saturday at seven. And dress casual.” Kara nodded dumbly, still a little bit in shock and Lena inquired, “How do you feel about pot stickers?”

The shock abruptly wore off. “I’d say that’s a silly question for my future wife to ask me because she already knows I love them!”

Lena snickered. “Well that was easy.” She suddenly yawned, the late night abruptly catching up with her. “As much as I hate to end our night here, not all of us are solar powered alien batteries.” She was spouting a well-known fact that Superman himself had admitted to in an interview with Lois Lane.

“Would you like me to fly you home?”

“How about we save that for the third date, hmm?”

Nothing in the universe would make Kara happier. “I’ll hold you to that.” Then she backed up toward the balcony door, grinning like an idiot. Lena laughed when she tripped over the couch backward only to float in place for a second and quickly right herself again. Just before heading outside, Kara stopped and put her hands on her hips in the trademark Supergirl style. “I’ll see you next Saturday, Miss Luthor.”

Not missing a beat, Lena replied, “Not if I see you first.” Then she gave Kara finger guns for good measure. Lena could still hear Kara’s laughter even after the balcony door shut behind her. The CEO sighed dreamily as she watched Supergirl launch into the air from her private balcony. It was going to be a long week.

Two years later at their wedding, Lena nearly brought the small group of close friends to simultaneous tears and laughter with her declaration. “If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy in the palm of my hand.”

Much to Alex’s dismay, Kara winked and gave her finger guns. “I know a guy for that.”

Only Nia heard Brainy whisper, “I highly advise against performing a feat of such nature.”

For those that want to see the shocked cat GIF

https://tenor.com/view/cat-shocked-gif-5697498


End file.
